


Morning Sex in the Potter House

by Sweet_toothSammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Sex, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pedophilia, Underage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_toothSammy/pseuds/Sweet_toothSammy
Summary: Harry and James have adjusted to a life without Lily, a beautiful wife and mother. The story is that; when a battle with Voldemort went nuclear, sixteen wizards, including Lily and Voldy, were killed. Gradually, James recovered from his loss, but not without the help of his amazing son, Harry. Harry, now ten years old, 'helps' his dad whenever the two are alone together. 'But how?' you ask. Well, by giving his dad a blowie of course.





	1. Good Morning Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Since the messed-up times of the 1970's, a lot of things in the world became fucked up, with the Wizarding World not spared either. A message of love turned into legalizing incest and a careless wizard concocted a potion that altered the male figure and its functions.
> 
> Males can now become pregnant.
> 
> So what happens when a boy, with a penchant for having sex with his father wounds up pregnant? Not much, really. Apparently, that's a pretty normal thing, now.

Harry Potter stood in the doorway of his fathers room, wearing nothing but a smile on his face as he waited. When the grandfather clock downstairs struck 7:00 Am and chimed, Harry tiptoed to his fathers bed and dived under the covers.

Harry and his dad, James, have been fucking for the past two weeks. The two having come to a mutual love for the other when James planted a kiss on Harry's mouth, one day. Since then, Harry and his old man have been fucking like maniacs. However, the only downside to this arrangement, is that James never allowed Harry to sleep with him in his bed. They had sex there on multiple occasions, yes, but never did they sleep on James and Lily' marriage bed. Harry was still too young to understand why, but the true reason was on James' part.

He still thought about Lily from time to time.

Other than his green eyes he inherited from his mother, Harry is nearly the spitting image of his father. Al bet, a more younger version of him. Harry Potter, at the age of ten, stood at 5'5" with smooth white skin and weighed an average of ninety pounds. Rather small in his father' regards.

James on the other hand, stood tall at 6'3", with lightly tanned skin and weighed 210 pounds. Yet as an auror, James made it a point in his career to work out six times a week. The results of this was a athletes build that charmed the common eye.

Still under the covers, Harry sneakily made his way to sit in between his father's nude legs. Harry sometimes marveled at all of his daddy's muscles, but his father assured him that it was just part of his job. Magic can only do so much, once you've lost your wand. But Harry, in all his naked glory still paraded himself around the house naked as the day he was born.

Now with his father's dick insight, Harry lowered himself down and licked a long stripe up the length. His reaction was the flaccid 7 inch monster jolting to life.

Since father and son had started their relationship, all the kinks James harbored came rushing out in a flurry of spells and altercations to his and Harry's bodies. James had his dick and balls enlarged and made to have a quicker recovery time, Harry's asshole was enchanted to be able to withstand that growth and take even more. Harry's tummy was also altered to be able to stretch to accommodate anything bigger than ten inches. And lastly, James performed a spell that increases the amount of sperm he creates and it to be more potent.

What Harry wouldn't know at the time, was that his father planned to impregnate him.

Harry sucked on his father's dick for a time, until said father woke to the wonderful pleasure of his son servicing him.

"That's a good boy, Harry." Harry hummed his response, sending the vibrations into his daddy's dick.

"Your getting to be so good at this. Like a pro." The older gushed as he relived his later years at Hogwarts, bringing the common girl and occasional guy into his bed for a good fuck. When Harry popped off his father's dick, James pushed off the blankets and sat up.

"I like sucking you off, Daddy." Harry smiled as he fondled his dad's balls.

"Come up here, love." James instructed as he leaned back against the headboard. Harry did as told and was greeted by a kiss that invaded his mouth. James darted his tongue to the insides of his little lover's mouth. Making his son moan and call for his name was like a personal victory each time they did it.

Only now, James Potter would be carrying on his blood line through another means.

Harry moaned as James reach a hand behind him and dug into the soft flesh of his hairless pink hole. With the added stimulation, Harry whined as he arched his back, pressing his cocklet against his fathers stomach.

"How long do you think you can last, love?" James asked with a seductive smile.

"All day! All day long, daddy!" Harry jumped as his mind cleared. Today, Harry wanted his dad and himself to make love all day. They weren't expecting anyone, and all their errands had been finished the day before, so Harry, and his eager little mind, wanted his daddy to screw him into oblivion.

"Are you sure?" James asked with a raised eyebrow, thought his smile remained.

Harry nodded his head and leaned for a kiss. This time, it was his tongue sliding into James' mouth.

James held Harry close as he lead him onto back. With Harry spreading his leg through muscle memory, James wasted no time in getting his wand and casting lube onto Harry's lovely rear end. Harry looked like an absolute dream to James, with his legs spread and eyes glossed over. Despite the love marks all over Harry's skin, he was flawless. James himself looked no less in Harry's eyes. What stood over him with an engorged penis was his father. Big, tall, sculpted and handsome; James was certainly the whole package Harry wanted in a lover.

After prepping his ass, just to make sure, James asked,

"Baby, are you ready?" Harry nodded his head and wrapped himself around his dad.

James sunk as much of himself into his son before Harry needed a break. When Harry gave him another nod, James sank in some more, until all thirteen inches of himself, was embedded inside Harry's stretch stomach.

James leaned up and looked at the sight in front of him. Harry was just barely keeping himself together while a thirteen inch dick pulsed and moved inside of him. James moved his hips around a bit, making his dick bulge out in Harry's stomach. Harry was crying out at this point, arching his back as his first dry orgasm of that day rocked his body. James grinned, he was only getting started.

* * *

James and Harry fucked all day, as what Harry wanted.

James came inside his son with a battle cry and a really hard thrust the first time. But the second time was more gentle, as James worried he'd hurt his son. Harry pressed up against his torso as James rode out his orgasms, he liked the full body contact and James never complained either. Harry's belly started to bulge ever so slightly from the copious amounts of cum his dad was pumping into him. But as per Harry's request, James didn't pull out, just waited until he was boned up again, and started thrusting.

James had his son, in many ways, and in different parts of the house.

James fucked Harry missionary, doggy style, sideways, upside down, standing up and even against the wall.

James came six times inside of his son that morning, and continued it into the afternoon.

"Daddy, d-daddy!" Harry cried as the side of his face rubbed up and down the kitchen wall. Yet the cum that was stained there made it slippery enough that it didn't cause him any harm. While they fucked, any cum that leaked out of Harry was smeared across his body as another one of his requests. And at this point, both father and son were a panting, moaning, sweaty and cum covered mess as they didn't let up on their love making.

"After this we'll break for a snack, okay, love?"

"O-okay." Harry moaned as his feet continued to dangle. The position against the wall, was one of Harry's favorites as it cause Harry to dangle above ground while his father's love-pole held him up and against the wall. What was new about this time, was the bulge of his belly that held the six loads James put in him, earlier.

Harry could barely see his feet as his belly wobbled in front of him, but the obscene sight only continued to keep him horny as he held on for dear life.

But before James blew his load, he changed positions and took a seat in on one of the chairs, with Harry still impaled on him. James then wrapped his hands around his son's torso, keeping his arms at his sides, and fucked him on his dick. Harry moaned aloud at the new position. It was new for both of them and quickly becoming their favorite and the limited room gave Harry a sense of being dominated. And James dominated indeed.

James had Harry's leg pushed together so that his insides would tighten around his cock, the muscles in his arms bulged as he did this. In the heat of their rut, James leaned his head down to breath in Harry's scent, even if that his sweaty hair, it was nothing but pure Harry.

James speed up his thrust when he felt his seventh orgasm coming, but just as he was reaching his peak, the pressure on Harry's belly had another effect. As James reached his climax, he tightened his hold around Harry's stomach, who was a drooling, brain-dead mess at this point. James squeezed so much, the cum inside Harry came gushing out as Harry grounded his ass against his father pelvis.

The cum that escape coated the legs of both father and son as they both came down from their highs, satisfied, but far from done.


	2. Training and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lily gone and Harry to fuck, James has decided that the best way to fill the void, is to fill it with what's already there. Harry James Potter and a long line of children to be born.

Harry woke up one Friday morning with a big smile on his face, as he realized that his fathers dick was still buried inside his ass.

"Mmm...." Young Harry moaned, as the still stiff appendage bulged out of his lower stomach. Harry lifted a hand to rub around the stretched skin, thinking how wonderful his daddy was to make him this way. A great part of having sex with his dad, was watching his belly rise up and down with the movements of the dick that made him. And as Harry shifted around a little more, he realized something.

He had slept in his father's, and late mother's, bed.

Harry turned his head back to see the peaceful face of his dad, sleeping and sheathed in his son. Yes, for a young man at the age of 26, James Potter was stunning to the common eye.

"Good morning, daddy." Harry rasped, his voice hoarse from screaming late into the night.

James shift around the soft sheets before wrapping his arms around Harry's slightly inflated tummy, and pulling him close. Harry gasped as James' dick slide further into him; feeling as if the very tip was brushing against his lungs.

"Daddy." Harry whimpered as James snuggled his face in between the pillow and Harry's head. James usually wouldn't allow himself to sleep this long, but today was special. Today, James would begin training Harry to be his wife and how to mother their future children.

"Morning, love." James mumbled against the pillow, still not fully conscious to know what he was doing to Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was trying to hold in another dry orgasm. He could feel his father's prick pulsed inside him. And by god, did it feel good.

"D-daddy, y-your willy." Harry gasped as James pulled him off the bed and laid him onto his chest.

"Sorry, love." James chuckled as he slid his cock out. The empty feeling that came after, hit Harry like a wave. He felt so much....warmer, with his dad inside him.

"Do you know what we're doing today, love." James stated as he pulled the both of them up. Harry peered up to James with love and wonderment in his eyes.

"What, daddy? What are we doing?"

"Today, were going shopping, for a dress for you." James smiled as he pulled Harry closer. 

"A dress?" Harry said, puzzled.

"Yup, a dress. 'cause you know what's going to happen in a few days?" Harry shook his head no, but it was nearly laughable how wide and excited the boy looked right then.

"We're gonna get married and start having some babies." James gushed as he pulled his son in for a kiss.

Harry was even more puzzled, he didn't really know what 'married' or 'having some babies' meant, but if his dad was this excited, than it must be good.

"Okay, daddy." Harry said as James pulled away to stroke his face lovingly.

After a few more kisses in bed, James told Harry to get ready for breakfast and shopping. However, something different happened when Harry walked into the kitchen, that morning. When young mister Potter entered the kitchen, naked, but with the tote bag his father asked him to bring, James brought Harry near the stove and instructed him how to use it. Over the next few days, James told Harry, he would be taught how to do things an 'old-fashioned' wife would do for her family.

Over their plates of scrambled eggs and toast, Harry couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Daddy, what does married mean? Why are we going to have a family?" Harry tried to make a point not to bother his daddy too much. Because he's noticed that, at times, James could be buried in piles of paper work he brings from the Ministry. The stress can make his daddy look very tired, and on occasion, Harry's found him sleeping in his study. But today was just the second day of a full week, James had off from work. And to Harry's delight, more time to fuck him silly.

"Well, son, married means that two people become joined together in a....relationship where the world knows that we love each other." Harry tilted his head, not understanding that at all. So James thought for a moment before coming up with a different explanation.

"Married is kinda like what your mommy and I were." Realization dawns on Harry's face, but then, he showed his grief.

"So, I'll be just like mommy?" Harry said with a little waiver to his voice.

"Just like her." James assured, his own voice lowering.

Harry then jumped off his chair and tackled his father in a hug, promising to be the best wife and mother ever. Just like his own.

* * *

James and Harry walked outside their house in Godrick's Hallow, naked and unfazed to public eye. That being because, the rest of the world was naked. Following the hippie movements in the 1970's, the political world had a falling out on what to do with messages of love and freedom. Some were open to the concept of change while other balked at the silly sentiments. What no one saw coming was a band of corrupted politicians accepting those messages and turning them into extreme changes.

A simple message of love, legalized the practice of incestuous marriage, sex and procreation, that ultimately infected the entire world. And a cry for animal rights, lead to the production of clothing being limited to public use in colder months of the year.

Some people still wore clothes all year around, yet the movement that made history nearly two decades ago has lead to public nudity and incest being a norm in the western world and over.

Nobody bats an eyelash at two people having sex in public, nor anyone else walking stark naked in the middle of the street.

This is the world James and Harry live in.

* * *

Having a dangling, 7 inch piece of man-meat made staring a common thing for James. He didn't mind the amazed and bewildered looks or the questions on how to get a bigger dick. What he did mind, however, were the other guys and girls checking out his son. Even James wouldn't deny that his son looked sexy in every sense of the word. For being a ten year old, Harry sure made it look like others his age, were slacking.

With all the stares he barely notices, Harry usually makes up for it, by fixating his attention on his daddy. And that's how Harry ended up on his father's dick, riding out his first orgasm of the day while he and his daddy fucked on the afternoon bus run.

"Huagh, aahhh, ohh. Daddy!" Harry moaned as the bus, made a swift left and pushed him onto his daddy's dick even more. Harry and James would prefer to do this at home, but the need became too strong for James to prove himself to the world. His son was his, and his only. Yet the crowd watched on, eyes fixated on a father with a 13 inch monster, fucking his child with a bulging belly.

"Daddy, it's in so deep." Harry breathed as he bounced up and down. James kept a firm hold on his son's hips, eyeing the crowd and making sure everyone saw this.

"That's it baby boy. You're doing great." James praised as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Daddy!" Harry cried as his prostate was touched again in a never-ending cycle of ups and downs. When James climaxed, he had to shove two fingers inside Harry's mouth to keep him from screaming. He wanted to show everyone on the bus that his son was his, not distract the bus driver and kill everyone.

When the bus stopped a block away from their stop, James and Harry hopped off the bus, along with a few others, but not before being applauded for their show by nearly the entire bus. James blushed red while Harry thanked them for their applause.

As father and son entered the wedding dress shop, a bell above the door rung, alerting the shop-keep in the back that she had costumers.

"Just a second." Came a feminine voice.

And true to their word, a female attendant came out of a doorway, naked, but with sash hung over her left should, featuring her company's logo.

"Hello, I'm Nancy and how may I make your dreams come true today." Said Nancy, with a megawatt smile.

The short long-haired brunette was thrilled to hear that Harry and James were father and son, and that it was Harry who was needing a dress.

"Oh that's perfect." Nancy gushed as she disappeared for a moment, leaving James and Harry alone.

James looked over to Harry, his sweet little son who was admiring all the dresses with a smile. "I think you'll look beautiful in a dress." James said as he went and kneeled down next to Harry, and gave him a kiss. Harry was just happy to see his dad so upbeat. When Nancy returned, those smiles grew even bigger.

After taking Harry's measurements, Nancy brought the duo over to a section where dresses, made for smaller people, hung on a tidy rack.

"How about we try this one." Nancy suggested as she pulled one out. Harry politely took the dress to the changing rooms, but not before putting on a pair of underwear Nancy gave him. And as Harry walked over to the changing area, James had to smile again, because even when his son's boy bits are covered up, his ass looks amazing in a pair of briefs.

That afternoon, Harry tried on three different dresses before deciding on the fourth. The dress came with a pearls necklace and sleeves made of lace that wrapped snugly around Harry's arms. The shoulders were left open, but a pretty pattern over the front made up for any kind of blandness. Finally, there was a veil that came in the form of a hair pin. This was pinned on top of Harry's raven black hair, and when Harry looked in the mirror, he was amazed.

Harry looked stunning as he studied the lace of the sleeves. The top of the dress fit him just right and shade of white, brought out the green of his eyes. James gaped at his son like a fish and Nancy was snapping photo after photo.

Pretty soon, I'm gonna be my daddy's wife, Harry thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. Ya'll are a horny bunch, lol. But I think I'll the chapters short, with additions put in as necessary. Or at least, to give closure on Harry and James' life.
> 
> -Sammy


	3. The Babies are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after the wedding, James and Harry adjust to the wonders of marriage and children on the way. And as it turns out, Harry loves being preggo with his daddy's babies.

"Huuuhh! Daddy!" Harry moaned out as James thrusted in and out of him.

The father and son, now a happily married couple, lay on their sides as they fucked late into the night. Harry's belly, now a temporary size in his pregnancy, wobbled as his father jerked his hips behind him, making small thrusted but never pushing any more of his cock inside.

"Daddy, please, go deeper. Want to feel you, all of you." Harry whined as his father's dick rubbed the sensitivity out of his prostate. Yet James restrained himself, for the sake of his baby. His first born, a son that was due some time this week, could make a guest appearance at any second, and while James would admit that covering his son/grandson in jizz did sound hot, it also sounded dangerous. So while James finally relented and fucked Harry in his heat, James didn't use his full 13 inches to love his boy.

"Harry, you know I could hurt the baby." James said while he focused on his thrusting. This was nothing like his wedding night, but it was great like any other fuck he had. Though, there was something about that night he got hitched with his only son, that made it....wild.

* * *

The wedding ceremony for James and Harry Potter was nothing but magical, to say the least. The ceremony was held in a wooded area, outside Godrick's Hollow. There was a tent for the reception, cake, a wedding arch and even a ring boy picked out for when the bride and groom exchanged rings.

To say James was nervous, was an understatement. He was about to throw up.

"Just think about how beautiful Harry'll look." Remus said, to which Sirius nodded. The two, life long friends of James and Lily Potter were ecstatic to hear the news of James' new engagement. Of course, like everyone else, the shock of Harry being James' bride did throw them for a curve. But when the shock had died down, the two were just as happy.

"Hand me that bag, Padfoot." James said, looking a little pale, but Sirius and Remus brushed him off.

"Mate," Remus began, "just think of the first time you saw Lily." The shape shifting werewolf said, as he got up from his chair and brushed down his suit. Today, everyone invited was wearing something formal because these days, the occasion hardly came along.

"Yeah, now I'm twice as nervous. Thank you very much" James grumbled.

"No, think of how you felt after the whole thing was done. She was finally yours, and even after the matter, you started laughing at yourself at how stupid you thought you were being." 

"It's just a simply ceremony." Sirius added from his seat. The more coaxing Sirius and Remus did, the more James calmed down, until he finally said he didn't feel like passing out. And once outside, James realized just how right his best friends were.

In the buzzing afternoon of that day, James stood at the end of a long white carpet, laid out for his bride and waited for Harry to show. Sirius and Remus stood by as his best men while a priest stood closer to James. When the music started playing by a young quartet group, James felt like his heart was in his throat. Harry stood tall, or as tall as he was, and was marveled by all the guests who travel far to see this magical day.

Harry stood at the beginning of the white carpet as he held onto his paternal grandfathers arm. Dress in his wedding gown, Harry was also powdered with make up that made his pearly skin, look flawless.

Harry, who in all his beauty, only saw the beauty of the one man who stood the end of the aisle. Harry, who used a potion to make his hair grow longer and put in a bun, walked like a dainty flower to his father on their wedding day, and smiled as he got close to the man of his dreams.

The ceremony didn't take long, but it certainly felt like it to Harry and James. Vows were promised with the exchange of the rings, Harry's enchanted to expand as he grew, and a final kiss to seal those promises.

All the invited friends and family cheered as James got up from his knee to wave, as did Harry. The father and son duo then shared one happy gaze with each other before heading to the tent with the rest of the guests.

* * *

James and Harry spent the night of their honeymoon in Paris. In a lavish hotel that overlooked the Eiffel Tower, James and Harry wasted no time in getting down to business.

As soon as James explained the second part of what wives do (bare children for their husbands) Harry was eager to be impregnated.

So, like all newlyweds do, James and Harry fucked all night.

James had Harry stand in front of a full length mirror before he walked up behind him, still dressed in their wedding clothes. But as James brush his knuckles against the soft skin of his boy, Harry shivered at the contact. The two had staved off sex for this night. James wanted Harry a little out of his mind by the time the two were aloud to fuck again.

That was ten days ago, and throughout that time, Harry had nearly gone mad.

"Daddy." Harry shivered as James dipped a hand under the fabric to fondle Harry's nipples. The ten year old nearly cried at the contact. His body was needing his father again.

"What is it, you need, Harry." James leaned down and whispered in his ear. The goosebumps were almost painful.

"You, daddy." Harry said as he swiftly turned around and latched his lips onto his father. James was taken by surprised, but welcomed the needy moan that escaped their lips while they moved together. And at the skill of his son's tongue, James was slowly losing his bodily control and deepened the kiss, realized how starved he had been for his son.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Harry chanted as he grounded his constrained cocklet into his father's stomach. Yet it was what he said next that made James moan.

"Can we do it now daddy? Can we make a baby? 'cause I want to have lots!" James nearly came from that sentence alone.

"We sure can, Harry. We sure can." James said, looking into Harry's eyes and putting his thumb on Harry's chin.

When James pulled Harry onto his lap, he took his time, feeling up Harry's legs, leaving behind sensual touches as he felt high and high for the white satin panties Harry ware for the occasion. When he felt the familiar fabric, James ripped the flimsy fabric in half and pulled it out from under Harry's dress. James held up the ruined piece for Harry to see, and when he did, Harry couldn't suppress the giggle that followed.

James then made work on his pants, unbuckling, unbuttoning, unzipping, yet James retained the deep, tongue kiss he had going with his son. The nefarious father then unzipped the back of Harry's dress a little to allow them some room, what follow nearly made Harry cream.

James pulled down the top of the dress and attached his mouth to one of Harry's pert and pink little nipples. This restrained Harry from grabbing onto his father as he had his nips nipped and pulled on by the man who birthed him.

"Daddy no, not my, my- aahh!" Harry's squeak at the end, only spurred James on as he licked and sucked at Harry's chest. This kind of foreplay only made Harry much more sensitive to the fabric of the dress that was now causing his skin to itch.

"Daddy, d-dress....o-o-off." Harry managed to stutter out, but was heard on deaf ears.

However, James then came up with an idea.

Pulling Harry up and off of his lap, James walked them to the same mirror and turned Harry around in his arms. Harry, who's dress flowed and drifted along with each movement, stared while his father pushed his pants down to mid-thigh and lifted up the back of his dress.

"Daddy." Harry wondered before James cast a lubrication charm and lined up his dick to his ass.

James slid all the way in, to the hilt, where his trimmed pubes met his son's smooth ass. James and Harry groaned loudly at the feeling of being filled and sheathed. James stared a slow, comfortable rhythm for both of them, seeing as just the tightness of Harry's ass was nearly enough to make James cum. But the man held off his orgasm, and while he was doing that, Harry was going absolutely ballistic; wreathing and moaning.

James biceps bulged with the need to keep Harry stead so he didn't loose himself. He wanted this first round to be one for the record books.

"Harry, baby, hold still." James hushed into Harry's hair, but jerked his hips nonetheless.

Harry was loving every second his father fucked into him. The long, meaty shaft of his father, cooled the fire within him that tried to claw it's way out each time he thought about his father in the sack. The long organ that made him, was, as usual, poking out of his stomach with a prominent shape, showing through his dress. Harry wanted to take pictures of this, but with no camera, he instead tried to burn this memory into the back of his mind. He wanted to see his ten year old self, being fucked by his father on their wedding night. And in their wedding clothes.

Harry's dress swished back and forth with the movements of his dad, long-dicking him. While the white high heels, he was wearing earlier, had slipped and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Even Harry's long hair, which had been done up into a bun, came undone, so that now, his hair fell around his face and shoulders.

To Harry, he could be mistaken for a young girl married off to an older man, by anybody, however, what set them as related could be the familiar facial structure Harry had with his father.

"Uhh, yeah, just like that, daddy. Just like thaaaa-aaahhhh!" Harry cried as James made a particularly hard push, trying to get more of himself inside Harry, if that was even possible.

Daddy, daddy, daddy." Harry cried as James lost his final string of control and allowed the beast to do what he desired. James made a point by lifting up the front of Harry's dress and showing his son/wife his dick sliding in and out of his ass. James could even feel his dick through his forearms that wrapped around Harry's middle. But, what finally pushed both Potter's over the line was another line from Harry's mouth, whispered into his loving father's ear.

"Make me pregnant, daddy."

James came with a roar.

That night, James and Harry Potter fucked a whopping twelve times before they passed out. Well, before James passed out. Harry made it through nine rounds with a belly bulge that made him look pregnant by six month, to show for it. And since that night, both boys couldn't keep their hands off each other.

* * *

"Push, Harry, push. He's almost here, son." James encouraged as he held onto Harry's hand. The couple were sat in their home as a doctor and nurse came and over-saw Harry and his delivery. The two medical practitioners came as soon as James made the call, frantic and happy that his wife was in labor. And no sooner, did they come through the fireplace, vie floo powder, was Harry screaming from the bedroom, upstairs.

The raven-haired boy let out a final cry of anguish as he made one final push, feeling the unborn life, leave his body. Harry fell onto the pillows, exhausted yet relieved as he heard the cries of his and James's newborn baby.

Finally here after nine months of hot, pregnant boy/man sex, Daniel Malvrick Potter, was here, born into the Wizarding World and to two, very powerful wizards.

The couple, now parents, held their son close as the infant was cleaned and handed to them. The doctor took James aside to give him the run down on caring for Harry for the next few days. And while that was happening, the infant in Harry's arms felt around for his mothers breasts, no doubt on wanting to feed.

While Harry pulled his son to his perky nipple, the doctor and nurse said their goodbyes and went on their way, leaving James and Harry alone.

"I'm proud of you, Harry." James said softly, letting his finger being grabbed by his infant son as he suckled.

"I'm proud, of us." Harry said slowly, but surely.

James smiled as he watched his son and son/grandson, content with their lives, but wanting more. James had a plan for the future, and it did include Harry, sex and a lot more visits by the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a final chapter in mind, but I was also wondering what you guys wanted for these two. More cross generation incest? Death Eaters rising? More kinky shit? Let me know! ;)
> 
> Also, let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I wrote this at three in the morning. *dies*
> 
> -Sammy


	4. Riches to Rags and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts out with the Malfoy family and Draco's attempts at seducing his father. However, this is not a separate story to James and Harry, their stories will align at the end. This just shines some light on where and how Draco came to be included into the Potter family.

Draco Malfoy moaned his father's name as he thrusted his own pale fingers in and out of his ass. Today, the young lord laid on his bed face-down and ass up, as the vivid images of his father flashed across his mind.

His father, Lucius Malfoy, never touched him in any romantic way. Never gave Draco the time of day to get to know him. Lucius was cold, calculating and stuck-up.

However, today was the final day Draco would be fucking himself to the fantasy of his father. Today, Draco planned to seduce Lucius by lacing a potion into one of his father's drinks.

"Hmm, ohhh, father." Draco sighed as the walls around his fingers tightened. Cum shot onto the bed from his respectably sized dick and was quickly cleaned away once Draco hopped out of bed. The blonde twelve year old walked over to a closet before putting on a white silk robe that had his family crest embroidered onto the left breast. But before hiding away his body, Draco admired his smooth and unblemished skin. He wanted his father to mark him up and make him his. Since the day he met the famous Harry Potter, who's mother defeated Voldemort, who's father carried on their bloodline through him, he's become obsessed with baring his own father's children.

The whole matter wouldn't be that hard to accomplish.

All he needed was his father's dick inside him and then everything else would fall into place.

Draco smirked as he thought of his plan as flawless.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Draco checked over the little try held in his hands, one more time before waltzing into his father's study. The influential man in question, hunched over his desk as he worried about his own affairs.

Since the defeat of Voldemort, who promised his Death Eaters a lavish and comfortable life, Lucius and his comrades have since fallen from grace. Their homes were raided by Auror's from the Ministry, other companies refused to work with them after the war, so Lucius was left with little option on how to keep his empire running.

"Father?" Lucius looked up to see his only son, clothed in a skimpy robe and holding a serving tray.

"Draco," Lucius began with a frown, "why are you in my office?"

"I came to bring you a drink. Mother said you could do well for a break." Draco answered, somewhat earnestly. Lucius immediately spotted the lie in Draco's reason, but said nothing as the boy brought a bottle and glass to his father. Narcissa was away on business, trying to strike a deal for the jewelry business with a man from across seas.

"What is it?" Lucius asked as he set down his quill. 

"Mother calls it 'Scotch'." Draco answered. It was difficult to hide the smile Draco wanted to display. To him, all his dreams were about to come true once his father downed his laced beverage.

Draco handed the glass to his father and when the older Malfoy emptied it in one go, Draco was nearly buzzing with joy.

"How do you feel, father?" Draco asked, standing closer to Lucius.

"Fine." If Lucius couldn't suspect anything, he could now. The small keywords Draco used to his unusual behavior, Lucius was convinced his son was either trying to kill or blackmail him. But Lucius was no fool.

Since the days of the dark lord, Lucius has put into practice many forms of wards and enchantments that prevent him from being poisoned to blown up. And he was glad that what ever potion Draco put into his drink, didn't affect him at all.

"Father, I've been thinking," Draco began, as he crawled into Lucius's lap, "our pure bloodline is sure to become tainted at some point."

Draco then did his best to look seductive to his father. Hoping to make his father's dick rise, yet the only thing that was rising, was Lucius's temper.

"We should keep relations into the family so that we don't taint our name with the likes of lower classes." Draco said deviously, but his smile was cut short when Lucius pushed him off and sent him falling to the floor.

Draco recoiled from his father immediately, holding back the tears as his father lay into him.

"You filthy child! You've been poisoned by the outside world! I knew Hogwarts would do this to you! Spreading their toxic ideas about love and friendship. Well if that's how you want to live your life; then you can get out, because you're no son of mine." Lucius spat viciously.

Lucius flicked his wand, shredding Draco's robe into pieces that fell to the carpet around him. The young Malfoy then got up and ran out of the room, crying and screaming about how his father was a monster.

* * *

By midday, Draco had packed up all of his things and left Malfoy Manner in search of a new home. He could easily purchase one himself, but since the war, the only available places in England were owned by the Malfoy family, and Draco didn't want any part in that. But as Draco hopped onto a broom and cast a spell that made him invisible to the Muggle's eye, he had spent two hours searching for a new place to stay.

Draco decided to take a break in a nearby park. One that featured a pond, a flower garden, and a playground for kids. However, there didn't seem to be too many people walking about. Draco wondered if this was one of those 'Muggle villages'.

He could hardly care.

He had just run away from home and was looking for a new one. Not to mention the heartbreak he just went through by his father rejecting him. Draco felt lost to say the least. Because not only did he not know what to do with himself, but he quickly realized that he was, actually lost.

"Bollocks." Draco mumbled as he took a seat on a nearby bench.

The tears came again as a young couple walked by, stopping for a quick fuck on the other side of the pond. Draco wondered what it must feel like; to have someone so close, and have the love returned in full. Draco had his head down as his tears dried a little, but when he heard a voice calling his name, Draco looked up to find a miracle in disguise.

"Draco?"

"Potter?"

* * *

Harry and his son, Daniel, were out for a walk as part of a routine Harry had gotten used to and bored off. But when Harry found Draco, naked and sitting in a park by himself, the situation was quite surprising and uncomfortable.

Harry was used to walking outside naked, but it was still a bit new for Draco to see him like this. Hogwarts, despite the freedom of public nudity, still requires students to wear uniforms.

James and Harry's first born son, Daniel, was napping in his stroller after his mother breastfed a little under an hour ago. These days, Harry spent his early morning caring for his son, and the rest fucking his dad or cooking. Daniel looked a lot like his father, James, but when Draco saw the color of his eyes, he was strangely intrigued to see that they came from his mother, Harry.

After both boy's got over their initial shock at seeing each other outside of school, Harry listened to Draco's sob story as he took a seat next to him on the bench. After some consideration, Harry brought Draco to his humble abode. Wondering if all this was a mistake. Draco hadn't been the friendliest person in their first year at Hogwarts.

"It's nice." Draco managed as Harry shut the door behind him.

"No need to force yourself." Harry teased as he took off his diaper bag.

"Is it just you and your dad living here?" Draco asked as he leaned closer to a picture frame on the fireplace. The picture was of James and Harry, laying in bed with their newborn, Daniel.

"Mm-hmm. Daniel sleeps with us in our room, so we have a guest room to spare." Harry informed Draco as he took Daniel out of the stroller. The baby in Harry's arms whined and wiggled a bit as Harry carried them over to the couch. Draco sat on the one opposite and watched as Harry hushed and rocked his own child.

"He has your eyes." Draco said, not meaning to let that slip out, but the moment it did, both he and Harry blushed.

"Thanks..." Harry said, suddenly shy of the boy he took in. And things would improve any more than they did.

When James came home from work, he was surprised to find the only heir to the Malfoy empire sitting in his living room. Draco was just as surprised to meet Harry's father, who's dick was becoming a legend at this point. It's so big, Draco thought as he eyed the thick, fuck stick that knocked up Harry. Though Harry assured his husband that Draco was harmless, James was not too keen on the idea of having a housemate. Afterwards, things in the Potter house got awkward.

Waking up to see Draco walking about their house was awkward, having meals with Draco was awkward, doing chores alongside Draco was awkward and so on. Harry and James were wondering how to approach the subject of their new housemate, until one night, they heard crying. Crying that was coming from Draco's room.

James went to go and investigate while Harry put Daniel to sleep. Once James made it to Draco's room, down the hall, the older man stopped and listened as the unmistakable sounds of whimpers came from behind the door.

"Draco?" James knocked and when no response came, he letting himself in.

What James saw was even more disheartening.

Draco was crying in his sleep, mumbling how he missed home, how awful his father was and how lonely he felt.

James felt sorry for the boy, wishing he could reach down and pull Draco out of his pit of despair. But then, maybe I could.

James thought to himself, as he gingerly picking up the blonde and carried him to his room. Harry had a questioning look on his face, but said nothing when he made sense of Draco's whimpers. As James laid Draco down in the middle of the bed, Harry snuggled up to his once uneasy, acquaintance and started caressing his hair. Draco immediately stopped after a few strokes and even James spooned the young boy from behind. This new routine carried on for nearly a week. And each time, Draco would say a small thank you to the Potters before sneaking out of bed.

When the tension in the house began to dissipate, Draco found himself liking the Potter's very much for how they lived their lives. Back home, all he had for family and friends were a bunch of stuck up snobs who belittled others. And while Harry and James wouldn't be the kind of people he would always hang out with; Harry and James made great company.

It also didn't take long for the trio, to start fucking like rabbits.

It all started one night, when Draco climbed into the Potter's bed by himself. He had gotten used to feeling of comfort both Harry and James provided. James made him feel safe and secure while Harry made him feel like he belonged. So when Harry started placing kisses on his face, while James massaged his back with his strong hands; Draco caved in easily.

Draco leaned his head up to capture Harry's lips in a sweet, somewhat, innocent kiss that pulled them closer together. James was boning up quickly to the sight of his wife getting it on with another boy his age. James was a pedophile, yes, but the sight of young, sexual love seemed to get him going too.

"Do, you want this." James asked in Draco's ear, who shivered and nodded his yes as James rubbed his monstrous dick up and down his ass crack.

"I'll make a few altercations to your body tomorrow, ones that'll allow me to shove all of this," James paused as he crudely shoved his dick in between Malfoy's thighs, "into that tight little hole of yours."

Draco whimpered loudly at that promise.

Harry didn't leave no patch of Draco's skin go un-licked. The young boy found that he liked the effect, his tongue, had on Draco's body. Both James and Harry now had their bodies pressed up against Draco while the older cast a silencing spell over them. Daniel was sleeping in his crib not four feet away, and the last thing he wanted, was for all this to be stopped by his son/grandson, being woken up.

"Mr. P-potter." Draco stuttered, not caring how 'undignified' he sounded in front of what he used to consider the lower class.

"You can call me 'James', from now on." James whispered huskily as he lowered himself to suck on Draco's left nipple.

"J-James, are-augh-are you going to...to get..." Draco couldn't finish his sentence as the stimulation from James, suckling on him, made it hard to concentrate. But James knew what he was wanting to say.

"Only if you want it. Only," James licked up to Draco's ear, "if you can handle it."

Draco was at a loss for words, so James turned to Harry for a decision. When Harry met his father's eyes and caught on, the green-eyed boy smiled like the devil.

"Yeah, do it to him, daddy." Harry purred, looking down at Draco's flat tummy and envisioning it bloated, with his father's baby.

"But," Harry began as he grabbed a fistful of Draco's pretty hair and yanked it back, exposing his neck and making his dick twitch, "I want him to call you 'daddy' from now on too."

Draco moaned like he was already being fucked from Harry's crude words. He never thought he'd find hair-pulling to be such a turn-on like this.

"Fine with me, I have two beautiful sons to fuck now." James smirked as he gazed at Draco, held down by Harry. James leaned down to shove his tongue into Draco's mouth, the younger nearly gagging when James dove too deep to the back of his throat.

"Yeah, fuck him deep, daddy. I want Draco to feel all of you, tonight." Harry growled like a pup.

Seeing his father with another boy should make him feel a little jealous, but all Harry felt was arousal. As James ravished a twelve year old boy beneath him, Harry began stroking himself to the scene and leaned back to enjoy the show.

Over the next few hours, James would alternate between the two boys he had in his bed that night. After he managed to make Draco cum from just having his nips sucked on and kissed, he went to Harry, who accept his long dick and got fucked mercilessly. Draco watched in amazement as Harry rode his father, the belly bulge was enough to make both boys cum and go limp after James was finished with Harry's lifeless body.

But James continued with his shenanigans while Draco and Harry tried to remain conscious. Using just half on Draco, James managed to push in five inches of his erect penis in before he bottomed out in the blonde's ass. Draco was having the time of his life as he received his first cock by a man he was falling in love with. Harry was going through similar feelings as he shoved his dick into Draco's cute mouth.

Ultimately, the trio fucked eight times before each of them were spent. Harry had managed to pull six orgasms out of his father while Draco didn't do bad for two, for his first time.

Throughout the night, Draco kept placing a hand over his slightly bloated tummy, wondering, hoping that James's seed would catch and by next month, he was blessed with a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other pairings you guys would like to see? I can do a separate post with other pairs and kinks, but I'll leave this one focused on James, Harry, Draco and their children.
> 
> I also have some other incest-mpreg on my profile. Have a look, and tell me what you guys think.
> 
> -Sammy


	5. My Father, My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since taking Draco in and impregnating him, James Potter has been an a mission. That mission, is to encourage a law that allows two or more parties to marry. When the trio had run into this problem, Draco was devastated, but assured by James that he wouldn't rest until he they could marry.
> 
> In the long run, James had found himself in a position of great authority through his employment in the Ministry. Since a higher paying job brought in more family funds, James found himself in desire of a bigger family. And that's just what he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of James's children and their ages.
> 
> With Harry:  
> Daniel Malvrick Potter 11  
> Austin Ulrich Potter 10  
> Leo Oberon Potter 8  
> Castromira Lily Potter 8  
> Hunter James Potter 7  
> Morgana Calia Potter 5  
> Osric Dalton Potter 3  
> Eric Archilies Potter 2
> 
> With Draco:  
> Scorpius Tom Potter 10  
> Erin Louisa Potter 9  
> Reginald Spitz Potter 8  
> Penelope Anne Potter 7  
> Thomas Harold Potter 6  
> Victor Alias Potter 5  
> Fackory Lance Potter 4

It had been ten long years since James had rose to power and changed a fraction of the world. Ten years since he had knocked up Harry and created a bigger family for himself. Ten years that had gone by and yet, James didn't look a day over twenty-six.

When James had administered the potions, charms and spells that would enchant his and Harry's sex life, the effects had another result James didn't foresee. James, Harry and Draco now chronically age at 1/25 of the normal wizards life-span. That meant that while their bodies were aging, but they didn't look like it on the outside.

When others began to notice this, James was accused of creating an elixir that could prolong the life of those who drank it. But when he explained the circumstances, his body, as well as Harry and Draco's, were examined, and up came a different result.

"Your bodies are aging, it just doesn't look as though," a doctor said, "if the results are right, you and your husbands will have the normal lifespan of any wizard, but when your natural time comes, you'll simply pass away in your sleep."

James was somewhat happy to hear this, because while eternity sound like a kick, he wasn't keen on living forever.

So besides looking like their prime and childhood selves for the rest of their lives, James, Harry and Draco were content.

* * *

"Daniel, can you go and get your brother? Leo, stop playing with the pots and pans."

"Harry, have you seen Erin, she's going to be late for violin practice."

"I saw her with Scorpius in the dinning room."

Things had definitely become hectic in James, Harry and Draco's lives as the two ran about the Potter Mansion. Both wives of the, now famous, James Potter had a big and busy schedule with eight and seven kids under their belts. This made James the proud father of fifteen children, all sired and given the last name Potter.

James' extended family couldn't be any prouder of him. To the rest of the Wizarding World, having more than four kids was hard, more than eight was obscene and more than that, while keeping your composure was legendary. But of course, Harry and Draco did have help. After James and Harry's fifth child was born, James sought out and employed as many house elves as he could.

Harry and Draco, were cross with James at first, thinking that their husband didn't think they were capable of handling their own kids. Yet, over time, they counted their lucky stars they had it. Because the next generation of Potters, were going to be something else.

Despite the chaos in the mansion, James, Harry and Draco had a time watching their kids. So many times, did James find traces of himself in the many faces that stared back at him. Not only in his first son, Harry, but in the fifteen pairs of eyes that belonged to his wives.

James had the time of his life, watching his kids grow, because they were sure growing fast. His oldest was already eleven and in his first year at Hogwarts. On some days, James wished for a few more.

And a few more did he receive.

* * *

Austin Ulrich Potter stood in the open doorway of his fathers room. Unsure and timid to the core, Austin was James's second born after his brother Daniel. Made with smooth brown hair, green eyes, thin lips and a button nose, Austin, like many of his siblings, were considered sexy even at a young age.

Austin stood naked, as it has been since even his father could remember, and waited until the clock down the hall chimed 7:00 Am. Austin then tip toed into James's room with a shy smile on his lips. Intent on giving his daddy a good morning fuck for the news he brings.

Austin was pregnant with James's great grandchild.

He planned on naming his son, Zander, and while he didn't really plan on marrying his father, Austin was just as happy to be with child, just like his own father was.

When Austin was younger, the little boy sometimes had fits of jealousy when Harry would announce another pregnancy to him and the rest of his siblings. Green in the face, Austin would shut himself in his room and cry since Harry forbade him from getting pregnant. Until he was ten years old at least. Since then, Austin has been getting it on with James ever since. And James, found his little boy to be just as slutty for his dick as his other fathers were.

Now under the sheets, Austin made a beeline for James's 13 inch monster and marveled at the erect thing that made him. Little Austin's asshole twitched as he remember the first time his father penetrated him. The young Potter was drooling at the point as he licked a long strip up his father/grandfather's dick. The salty taste of precum was intoxicating as Austin's head began to swim with needs and desires.

"Wake up, daddy." Austins soft voice giggled from under the comforter. Then came the sounds of gagging and moaning of an underage boy, pleasing his maker.

James moaned softly as he stirred from sleep, lifting his arms to pull down the head of who ever was getting him off.

"Daniel?"

"Nope."

"Scorpius?"

"Nuh-uh."

Reggie, Leo, Hunter, Thomas, Victor, Fackory....Austin?"

Austin pushed up the blanket to reveal himself and his big smile to James. And when James saw him, he just knew his boy was bringing him good news.

"Did we do it?" James said, putting a hand on his son's small, flat and pale belly.

"Uh-huh." Austin said with a big smile, throwing his arms around his father and then kissing him.

James welcomed the kiss as he held his little boy so passionately. With such a stressful job and so many to take care of, it was a wonder James didn't have any grey hair yet. But never the less, James always welcomed the idea of more kids. Even ones with his own children.

"Did you test to make sure?" James asked the ten year old, to which Austin nodded. The older Potter then reached a hand behind his son, and dug his fingers into Austin's tight little hole.

"Ugh-hughhh." Austin groaned as his tightness gave way to slick running down his cheeks.

"Still got a little bit of me inside you, baby." James whispered into his son's ear. But the words went straight to Austin's dick.

"Daddy." Austin whimpered as his dad fingered his love-hole, scissoring and curling his fingers to send bolts of lightening up to his brain.

"Daddy, please."

"Mm-mmm." James shook his head as he began thrusting his finger in and out, making sure that his son was ready to receive him.

James leaned his son down, onto the plush bedding he and his two wives share. He fucked them both last night, loving the feel of two prepubescent boys rubbing up against him. James nearly drove Harry and Draco to insanity by the time he was finished. And thanks to his spells and charms, James fucked his wives eleven times each; pulling twenty-two orgasms out of him.

It was his all time best, and he was sure his children would be able to please him just as well.

James got on his knees and moved to sit in between Austins legs, the little one looked like a perfect mix of himself and Harry as he stared up at him with hazy eyes.

"Put it in daddy." Austin whispered like he begged, sincere and alluring.

James positioned his monster of a cock at Austins's entrance, and without too much force, slid right in.

"Uuugggghhhh!" Austin moan out as thirteen inches of dick ran straight into him, creating a squelching noise as it went. James groaned as he saw the tip of his dick poke out of Austin's stomach, the younger one having noticed as started stroking his belly. By that point, James went mad, picking up a rhythm that rocked the bed and cause Austin to scream.

"Take it baby boy, take daddy's cock. Do you want to have more babies? Do you want to make your own brothers and sisters with your daddy?"

"Yes, yes daddy, harder!" Austin screamed at the top of his voice.

Now any normal person, might have been concerned about screaming coming from behind a door. But for the Potter family, that was as normal as eating. Harry, who was carrying a basket of laundry, walked past the door and smiled at the sounds of love his family were creating.

As James fucked into the smaller body underneath him, he lay, most of his weight onto the lust-ridden boy as he peppered his face with kisses. Austin loved the contact, loved feeling all of his daddy's muscles against his smooth body. Only now, it wouldn't be as flat.

Austin couldn't wait to start showing and, when the time comes, give birth to his own child. He loved James to death and he wanted to prove that through his own pregnancy.

James lifted himself off his son and resumed fucking his brains out, what followed were a string of curses and screams.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

James and Austin chanted together, falling into a quick rhythm that made a slapping sound each time the two rutted together.

"How many babies will you give me Austin? How many times can you push one out?" James breathed, as sweat collected around his rippling body. His hair was starting to stick and the stench of sex would need to be cleaned off with a shower.

"Lots of babies, daddy. All the babies you want." Austin answered, unaware that there were a few lines of drool, coming out of his mouth. Austin looked like a dream right then, with his brown locks of hair tousled, eyes unfocused and his skin blotchy and pink. James couldn't adore his son anymore than he could.

James leaned down and wrapped his arms around Austin and sat him up.

From here, Austin could ride his daddy, so that's what he did.

"Ohh, fuck, that's it, baby boy. Ride daddy's cock." James moaned as Austin rocked his hips, before moving up and down his father's dick.

Austin could feel it, his father's dick and all it's little details. The bulbous head that stretched out his belly, the veiny shaft that pulsed and expanded with each thrust, and the pubic mound where his ass slapped each time he came down.

"I already have names picked out." The little boy said, now that his head was more clear. And not being fried by the pleasure of his father's rampant thrusts.

"Name(s)?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah, names, for ten kids. I want to have lots of babies, daddy. Dad told me that it hurts to give birth, but I don't care. I only want you." Austin said as he leaned down to french kiss James. James then held his child's hips still as he broke the kiss and peered up to his son.

"Austin, is that really what you want?" James asked, because he had to be sure of this. Damn sexual desires if they robbed his son of any future he wanted for himself. Daniel already declared that he wanted to be an astrologer when he grows up.

"Yeah." Austin informed his father with a sure face. James figured that some people just wanted to be parents with their lives. And if that's all Austin saw for his future, so be it.

With that, James snapped his hips up and caught Austin by surprise. The kind of surprise that broke his son's mind and nearly rendered him unconscious. James held onto a smirk as he fucked his son with powerful thrusts. He enjoyed the screams he got out of Austin as his little body was shaken up and down like a rag doll. And he enjoyed the building pressure in his balls as he reached his orgasm and poured his seed into Austin channel.

"Fuck." James drawled out as his balls drew forth.

These days, James's phallic discharge had become pretty large in terms of quantity. More often than not, his partners looked like they were already six months pregnant by the time he nutted three times inside of them.

So you could image his expression of wonder as he watched Austins's belly as it grew.

Hughh, aggghhh!" Austin groaned as his belly stretched and stretched. Expanding to accommodate the increasing amount of cum his father was putting inside him. And when the maximum level was breached, cum escaped through his ass and coated James's dick.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, after James and Austin fucked for the third time, it was already time for Austin's extra wand lessons. Being the father figure, James still had to nag his son into going, even if the other was trying to pull the puppy dog eyes. But James knew just how important his children's wand lessons were, so Austin ended up going.

What James saw next nearly made him cum as Austin got out of bed. The young boy got off his father's bed with a bloated tummy, teeth marks on his skin and cum coating the rest as he stood. Austin wobbled a bit as his legs and ass were a bit sore from fucking, but kept on going, even while his belly wobbled with each step he took.

James put his hands behind his head as he smiled. Satisfied and happy as hell for the life he's leading. Because never in a million years could he have guessed this would all be, simply because of a little kiss he shared with Harry.

Life was pretty good for the Potters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seemed a bit short, but I had a busy day. Which kid would you like to get to know better, which ones do you think are going to fuck and impregnate? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> I also may need to flush out a few more chapters just to familiarize the children with you readers. James does have a few for now, but trust me when I type that, he's going to have quiet a few more. ;)
> 
> -Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank God, no one listened to the hippies.
> 
> I'm thinking about making this into a little story, but I don't know. What do you guys think?
> 
> Now I'm gonna ask the towns people to crucify me. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Sammy


End file.
